An Unwelcome Party
by Commander Sun
Summary: Bitter. Parties are bitter plots! At least, that’s what Trunks thinks. I would, too, if I were him. [Shounenai, TrunksxGoten]


Author: Emily Anderson  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Anime: Dragon Ball/Z/GT  
  
Brief Summery: Bitter. Parties are bitter plots! At least, that's what Trunks thinks. I would, too, if I were him. [Shounen-ai, TrunksxGoten]  
  
Disclaimers: Oh, is this the part where I plead not to be sued and the likes? :3 Well… I only wish I owned those sexy beas—Goten and Trunks. ^_^; Oh, and all the other characters from there, too.  
  
Feedback: Reviews or e-mail… darknightcompanion@hotmail.com Yum ^_^;;; lol.  
  
Dedication: This is for Jack V. Briefs~! :D Is for her birthday… granted it wasn't done on time… _ But… :3 Wee, is for her. ^.^  
  
Today was supposed to be a day to be happy. Happy of what, though? Listening to all the people laugh at how dumb you acted when you were little? Have hoards of people coming up and kissing you with their smearing lipstick? Yeah, what a joyful day, I'd say. My perfect birthday would be just cuddling up in front of a fire with a good companion, a.k.a. Goten, with two glasses of wine.  
  
Of course not, though. My mother had to go all out, plan the largest party yet for me and invite the entire city practically. Since I got to this damned thing, I've not been able to see Goten once. Why? My mother thought it best to put him to work helping her out for the day. Sure, that'd be fine if they were only setting up some things for a little while, but there were 'events' to be run.  
  
Mentally cursing the crowd, I pushed passed each person who tried to stop me for more than ten seconds. I was on a mission. Must. Find. Goten. Maybe he could steal me away from this party. Not like even half of the people were going to see me at this party, anyway. I didn't even know half of their names.  
  
Just as I was about to give up hope in this endless sea of bodies, I caught a glimpse of the Goten hair (tm) and began to make a mad dash after that head. It seemed the harder I tried, the more people packed together on me.  
  
"Oh, Trunks! You've grown so much!" some woman cried as she suddenly grabbed me. She grabbed both of my cheeks and planted a big smooch on my lips. My left eye twitched a little at this action. "I've not seen you since you were in diapers. It seems like it was only yesterday! Oh, come now, you can hug me. We're practically family!" she rambled on.  
  
…Who in the hell was this woman? Almost family? I had no idea who she was… Was I supposed to remember the thousands of people that passed by me and decided to idolize me? Hell, no. I just remember the names of the people I can bitch out, the people I need to respect, and Goten. Yes, Goten has a different classification than everyone else. He was different; he was Goten.  
  
Which reminded me. "Umm… I'm sort of trying to loo-" I began, but was quickly cut off by the woman pulling on my cheeks. It was almost like she was scolding me for trying to run from her. Oh, I know why I probably don't remember her; I was probably repressing memories.  
  
Her pout was now present across her wrinkled and slightly stretched features from the weight she held. "Now, Trunks, I won't let you escape from here until you give me one big hug," she demanded. Pushy bitch. Reluctantly, I gave her a tight smile and wrapped my arms around her. My own mother didn't make me hug her.  
  
With that, she didn't let go of me, exactly. She once again grabbed my cheeks. They. Don't. Stretch. Like. That. She was ruining my pre—sexy—face. Damn her. I wanted to look good, not like some piece of meat that was tenderized for the cook.  
  
As I wandered from her, rubbing my cheeks of course, my mother picked that moment to 'spot me.' I bet she knew where I was the whole time, keeping tabs on me. "Surly you don't think you're going to be escaping this party, Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she said firmly. What the hell? Did I have that written across my face? Damn her and her infinite knowledge. Sometimes I forget I'm not the only genius in this company.  
  
My face went somber as I looked upon her. "Actually… Well, where's Goten?" My innocence didn't work on me as she just glared at me. I knew asking again wasn't going to help at all. We just had a minute's stare down before her stubbornness won over my own. "So, where am I supposed to be now?"  
  
"That's better," she commented as she adjusted my tie. Stupid thing. "I think one of our potential investors, not like we need them, has a daughter who wanted to meet you. Why don't you go show her around a bit?" Obviously it was more of a demand, not a request. My reluctance was apparent in my face as she patted my cheek.  
  
Putting on my best puppy eyes and whining a bit, I reverted back to Goten's childhood. Maybe, in the slightly of maybe, this would work. I'd never done it before, so maybe it would catch her off guard. "But mom…" be whined out. "It's my birthdaaaaaaay…" My whimpering voice was perfected in my own spare time. What? I had nothing to do half of the time at work. Er… I was supposed to, but I didn't.  
  
She let out a distressed sigh and shook her head. "Fine, fine. Since you've never whined about anything before, I guess I'll let you get out of this. Just. This. Once," she told me firmly. I knew the look in her eye only too well and knew she wasn't kidding. I did everything she's ever asked me. Well, after my father's dragged my ass back to this wretched place from running off with Goten many-a-times.  
  
Without even thinking, I jumped and latched to her with a hug, almost knocking her off balance and causing a bit of an 'oomph' sound to emit from her throat. "Thank you!" My glee was apparent in my voice with these words. Goten really was rubbing off on me. Well, take that as you like to, of course. I only wish.  
  
"Now you move along before someone else tries to hunt you down, ne?" she asked as he patted me along. She was even nice enough to cut someone off from trying to stop me in my mission. Mental note: must thank mother later more. She'll probably just tell me to work my ass off and shut the hell up, but whatever.  
  
Finding the nearest table, the hell if I cared it wasn't vacant because of food; I jumped onto it. My eyes darted over the crowd. "Where in the hell are you Goten?!" I yelled across the room. My voice echoed and everyone stopped to stare. Well, everyone in the room. Obviously, he wasn't there.  
  
Giving up in defeat, I jumped from the table and pouted. Maybe I should just demand my way and whine like a little kid. Goten was mine, well, my friend. Best friend. Why, oh why, couldn't he be my little savior and possible sex toy?  
  
No, he wouldn't be a toy… he'd be a really great best friend with benefits. Could I even say that, though? I loved Goten, so, would that label us boyfriends? I guess. I shrugged my thoughts off in sadness, my shoulders slumped low, but suddenly…  
  
"TRUNKS-KUN!" I hear call across the room. The body soon followed as he ran and jumped on me with a glomp. "Happy birthday!" he commented in a perky voice. He was obviously chipper, though, I knew he did love these parties. Seeing that smile, I couldn't help but grin.  
  
Slowly, I peel him off of me, got to act like I'm struggling or people might start to assume… but that's not the point. "Whoa, hey there," is my response to him. Though, it quickly registered he did wish me a happy birthday. "Well, of course it is. You're here now, ne?"  
  
His head nodded in a joyful type of way. "So, since it's your birthday… Well, let's see how I can say this," the younger one began. He gnawed lightly on his lower lip. "You know how at Christmas mistletoe is hung and when two are under it they have to kiss?" he inquired. All I did was respond with a nodding. "Well, what do you do for a birthday?"  
  
I shook my head lightly to him. "There isn't anything you do for it. It's not a tradition to hang anything, other than papier-mâché donkeys bloated from being stuffed with way too much candy than it can handle, only to have the living shit beat out of it and as well as clobbering many of your friends and unwelcome guests on accident, or if you're like me, on purpose." I had to throw in a grin at that. "Why?" I had to inquire on.  
  
There was an apparent pout across Goten's features, but it was quickly replaced with a happy look. "I know!" he chimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Wait, a condom? Why would he pull out a condom? Well, other than the obvious. I mean, we weren't even in the area of semi-concealed public sex. We were right in the middle of the whole damn sea of bodies.  
  
The people in the near area turned their heads to just watch. A few murmurs passed between them and I had to suppress my blush. I couldn't be caught dead blushing in front of these people. They respected me, damn it.  
  
After only a small, but rather awkward silent pause, Goten's whole body latched to me and he kissed me. Full on. Lips met lips in a content fury. Shit, this was the best birthday present I had ever gotten. Especially better than that attempted hand-job by the blonde earlier. Though, I don't think I'd mind one from this raven-haired god. My Goten.  
  
During the kiss, I knew the murmurs grew louder, but to me, they become more muffled, silenced. I was lost in all that Goten was and what he could offer. His tenderness and affections were apparent in this gentle touch. It had been a long path to bring us here and I couldn't ask for anything more on this day that I had been brought into the world.  
  
When the kiss finally broke, we pulled back to stare at one another in the new realization of what was happening. His smile was a softer version of the well-known Son smile; it was more of love. This was Goten's smile. His and his alone, and I knew it was just for me. For once I felt like I wasn't just some pretty face behind the suit, I felt like I was Trunks. I was a real person, not some menial appeasement for the investments. It felt good, to be honest.  
  
The demi-saiyajin's lips came close to my ear, his breath soft and heavy. "Don't worry, I have this condom for a reason," he told me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Sure, and here I was expecting something like… "I love you, Trunks," his voice murmured calmly into my ear. The whole world could be staring, but I didn't care. He loved me.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Is short. ^.^;; But at least I got it done. :3 I've never really written humour, so... o.o; Don't be harsh. *heh* Oh, and...  
  
HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY, JACK~! *heart* I know I already wished you it, but... since this is finally done, there. You. Go. 


End file.
